mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ataque de Codicia
(En español, el secreto de mis excesos) Es el episodio 36 de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, 10 de la segunda temporada. En este episodio Spike y las ponies descubrirán algo nuevo sobre los dragones, algo gigantesco que tendrán que detener antes de que sea muy tarde. Trama Twilight esta ordenando la biblioteca mientras Spike esta hablándole acerca de su cumpleaños, que va a ser el primero en Ponyville y se va a divertir con sus amigas, y su regalo propio un Precioso Rubí de fuego, entonces entra Rarity a buscar un libro de Costura Moderna y Twilight se lo presta, Rarity nota el Rubí de Spike y le empieza a preguntar que va ha hacer con él. Spike le regala el Rubí, lo cual hace que Rarity le dé un beso en la mejilla. Spike recibe muchos regalos de sus amigas y recibe un pastelito de zafiros de parte de los Cakes, después , va caminado y en su camino se tropieza con Cheerilee, él le cuenta que le regalaron el cupcake de zafiros por su cumpleaños y entonces ella siente la necesidad de regalarle algo y le da un sombrero, lo cual, eso le hace pensar que si le dice a los demás, también recibirá regalos, por lo cual empieza a decirle a todos en Ponyville que es su cumpleaños y muchos le regalan algo. Al día siguiente Spike crecthumb|left|296px|Scootaloo: Suéltalo bruto no te llevaras mi Scooter. Spike: ¡Spike quiere!e, y se pregunta porque ha crecido. Twilight intenta ayudar a Spike. El empieza a robar todo lo que puede, Twilight lo lleva con el doctor pero no sabe la respuesta a su problema después lo lleva con una veterinaria pero ella tampoco sabe la razón de su tamaño hasta que lleva a Spike con Zecora y descubre que él esta así por su avaricia. Spike empieza a crecer más y más mientras empieza a llevarse todas las cosas, raptó a Rarity para destruir la ciudad para llevarse todo. Cuando está escapando hacia la montaña, Rarity le empieza a hablar cosas acerca de como es Spiky Wiky (Rarity le dice así de cariño a Spike) a comparación de él. Ella no sabe que es Spike y en eso Spike ve el rubí que le obsequio y recuerda como ser generoso. Así vuelve a ser el mismo Spike, pero como decreció de un segundo a otro hthumb|256px|Spike gigante por su avariciaace que él y Rarity queden en el aire, y son salvados por Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Personajes: Spike, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Señor y Señora Cake, Cheerilee, Zecora, y los Ponies Desconocidos son : Lickety Split y Junebug. Datos importantes *El diálogo en el flashback de Spike dándole el rubí de fuego a Rarity ("It would mean even more to see you happy, than to eat it myself") no coincide con lo que dijo al principio del episodio ("This beautiful gem was meant to be with you"). *Spike le dice a Rarity: "Rarity siempre he estado enamor..." en ese instante Rarity le tapa la boca y le salen lágrimas como si ya supiera lo que va a decir, justo después son salvados por Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. *Spike escribe el reporte de la amistad. Video thumb|center|335 px Galería Rarity_hushing_Spike_S2E10.png|Aquí Spike que volvió a la normalidad y cae con Rarity. Twilight Spike Doctor.jpg|Twilight y Spike con el doctor. Curiosidades *Cuando Spike sube a la montaña con Rarity, parece una referencia a una escena de la película King Kong. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Articulos Incompletos Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada